Lovers, Forever & Always: 02
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: This is a spin-off from Lovers, Forever & Always following the adventures of the 02 cast. Join Kari and Yolei, TK and Cody, and Daisuke and Ken as they all engage on the wild rollercoaster that is parenthood. In a world where all couples can bear kids, how will the Composer's staff react when they find out a new set of kids are all pregnant? Mpreg, Yaoi and Yuri! Iku ze!
1. Episode 1

Hello minna-san! This is yamatomattkamiya here with a special treat for you guys! Today, I'm writing a story that's kinda a 02 spin on Lovers, Forever & Always by Night-The-Dragon. Night, if you're out here, please note that I'm crediting you with the original Lovers, Forever & Always. Anyhoo, this story contains Yaoi and Yuri themes as well as Mpreg. So if you're not a fan or unprepared for such things, please prepare yourself if you're unprepared or hit that back button if you're not a fan (you'll be doing yourself a favor)! Anyways, before we begin, let's do this disclaimers. Ichijouji-san, would you do the honors?

Ken: Of course, Aoi-san. Ahem, Aoi, or yamatomattkamiya does not own our characters or our Digimon (which will be included in the story). Akiyoshi Hongou created us and our Digimon. However, she does own her character and OC Digimon, Maiasauramon.

Aoi: Thank you Ichijouji-san!

All: Now... Without further ado... On with the show! Enjoy!

Ken's PoV

Panting I tried to keep up with the others in our group, "Oi, minna-san! Wait for me!" I exclaimed looking at the others, half-glaring at Daisuke and smirking at TK who was trying to keep up, albeit failing. At least TK was behind us. Kari smiled as she ran ahead.

"Catch me if you can, Yolei!" Kari taunted to her girlfriend. Yolei smirked before retorting.

"Oh it's ON now, Hikari! Race you!" Yolei replied with a taunt of her own.

"Catch up boys!" Kari shouted, smirking.

"Oh it is SO on! Prepare to lose!" TK shouted, Patamon flying behind the other Digimon.

"Yolei, don't go too fast!" Hawkmon called out, only for Yolei to tumble into the tree's trunk just as Hawkmon was saying to watch out.

"Yolei! Watch out for that- Tree." The others called out in caution only to Yolei to knock her head on the tree.

"Itai! NOW you guys tell me!" Yolei said, as she sat up on the grass.

"We told you to watch out for that tree!" Hawkmon retorted.

Hawkmon shook his head as he spoke, grief running amok in his voice.

"We did tell you to watch out for that tree. Like Hawkmon was trying to say, be more careful!" Hikari chimed in, looking at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, Yolei. You really need to be more careful. Part of the reason why I dumped you is because you were too clumsy enough to realize when you bonked your head into an object. Such clumsiness is... unbefitting of a Digidestined child." I said, smirking.

"Hey! I'm not clumsy enough to not realize that!" Yolei retorted.

"Ken, that was a little bit snarky." Wormmon said, looking at his partner.

"Whoops... Good point." I said, sweatdropping in embarrassment.

"You're mean, Kenny!" Yolei retorted, pouting.

"Aw, don't worry Yolei-chan. Ken wasn't serious. He was just screwing around, right Ken? Right Daisuke?" Hikari said, smiling.

"Yup, my boyfriend wouldn't ever be that snarky without reason. He was just fucking around, like I used to do and still do sometimes. Sometimes, we just roughhouse for the hell of it. We're just wild kids like that." Daisuke said smiling.

"Right, Daisuke-kun, Hikari-chan. I wouldn't ever act snarky to you unless you were the one who started the whole mess." I replied, smiling gently.

"Kenneth Ichijouji, please report to the principal's office to collect your cap and gown for graduation. Kenneth Ichijouji, please report to the principal's office." A voice on the loudspeaker boomed.

"Well minna-san, that's my cue! I'll be back within 15 minutes. Daisuke, be good while I'm gone, okay?" I asked, looking at my boyfriend.

"Yes, sir!" Daisuke said, smiling.

"Alright, guys, keep an eye on the prankster for me. We're going into the military once we graduate. Even though the others are going to the Japan military, Daisuke and I intend to move to America and fight for America's military. We'll be joining the Air Force. They just started accepting applicants who have Digimon Partners. It's fairly recent because all of the other people in the military just received their Digivices, D-3 models that have camouflage patterns on them. However it's pink camouflage for women and green or blue camouflage for men. They also just received their Digimon last night. Azulongmon talked to the Military's Commander-In-Chief and assigned everyone a Partner Digimon. However, these D-3 models were custom made by Gennai himself. He started a Digivice Shop. He's started selling and making Custom Digivices for people and their Partners. He can make the Digivice into any model you want and he could even engrave your name and put special apps and games on the Digivice, allowing for special functions. Best yet, the Digimon can interact with the apps and games and use them as a power-up like Armor for your Digimon. Watch this! Digi-Modify! Activate Digital Armor! Aggron Armor, activate!" I shouted, as Wormmon transformed into Stingmon and had plate mail equipped.

"Whoa, dude, that is so SICK! Totally awesome man!" A kid in the hallway quipped, looking at us.

"Oh, hey, Koji! Hey, Takuya! How are you guys doing? Getting ready for graduation together?" Daisuke asked, looking at Koji.

"Yup! We're speaking as the Class Valedictorians. Takuya and I are dating. Actually, we've been dating for about 6 years now. Our parents kicked us out, so Joshua and Neku set us up with apartments nearby and also with jobs at the restaurant. We're hosts at the restaurant. We rotate between the two of us who goes when. It's my turn tonight." Koji said, looking at me.

"Well, you'd better hurry 'cause graduation is a special ceremony. It's a Midnight Graduation ceremony. Better go and pick up your cap and gown!" Yolei said, smiling.

"Yolei Hailey Inoue, Hikari Marie Kamiya, Daisuke Yusei Motomiya, TK Nicholas Takaishi, Cody James Hida, please report to the principal's office to receive your caps and gowns. I repeat, Yolei Hailey Inoue, Hikari Marie Kamiya, Daisuke Yusei Motomiya, TK Nicholas Takaishi and Cody James Hida, please report to the principal's office. This concludes group Class 1-A of the graduation cap and gown groups. Class 1-B, you're up next." The voice on the loudspeaker interrupted us.

"Alright, see you guys tonight!" Cody called, looking Koji and Takuya in the eye.

"Bai-bai!" Koji and Takuya called out.

"Ja na!" Yolei replied quickly.

With that, everyone smiled and exited the room. Daisuke and I soon left for our apartment, which was thankfully next door to the restaurant and the school. Little did we know that Daisuke had a big surprise in store for us.

 _What'll happen tonight when the gang finds out Daisuke's pregnant? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters: Lovers, Forever & Always: 02!_


	2. Dedication Credits

Hey guys! Just wanted to point out that this story is dedicated to Night-The-Dragon! Enjoy this little spin-off, Night!


	3. Episode 2

Note this chapter is not yet finished so it will be updated as needed! Thank you for your patience!

Hey there everyone! I'm REALLY sorry to have not posted this chapter sooner, Thanksgiving was CHAOTIC at my house as usual so we were all over the place going every which way. Now, without further ado, can someone do the disclaimers?

Ken: Of course, Yamawa-sensei, I'll do it for you. Ahem, Yamawa Madison Ishida does not own Digimon or its contents, she does own her OC, Yamawa Ishida (Madison Ishida in the dub).

Me: Now without further ado...

All: ON WITH OUR SHOW!

Daisuke's PoV

Looking up at the sky above me, I wondered what would happen when I returned home with Ken in tow. I was scared what mom and dad would think, even though they are gay men and married. As their son, I was worried as to how this would all play out. Finally, Ken and I reached the door to my house and I took a deep breath.

"Tadaimasu!" I called, looking for mom and dad.

"Welcome home, Daisuke. How are your siblings doing? Aside from that, how is Ken doing?" Matt said, from the living room.

"Oh, TK is good and he's hanging out with Cody, they'll be home in a few minutes. Also, papa, mama, Ken and I have something to tell you." I said, looking mom and dad square in the eye.

"Yes, Daisuke? Don't worry about us giving you the boot. We won't do that, unlike your grandparents did with us." Taichi said, smiling.

"Papa, okaasan, Ken and I are... expecting. We apologize for not telling you sooner. We were scared of what you'd think." I said nervously.

"Daisuke, that's wonderful! We knew you were dating already and we were ready to give Kenneth our blessing to marry you. Tony-Kane, as he likes to be called TK, Tony-Kane is his real name, he hates being called that though, is already engaged to Cody James Hida already and they're pregnant, they told me over the phone. Hikari Marie already knows she and Yolei have our blessing to marry and they already told us they're pregnant. You've completed the circle. Thank you, Daisuke." Matt said, looking at me happily.

"Oh, now I have to call Joshua and Neku again, boy they might go broke at the rate our family is growing! I'd best call Matt's sister Yamawa to help you guys find rings! Yareyare, this is going to be tricky. Oh brother, this is going to be expensive. Agumon, Gabumon, can you guys fetch me the phone from the landline set?" Taichi called, reaching for the telephone but failing.

"Don't worry, we've got it!" Gabumon called out, looking at Matt.

"Thanks Gabumon! I really appreciate your help." Matt said, punching in Joshua and Neku's phone number.

"Hi Joshua, hey Neku! I've got good news, the family is growing again, because Daisuke and Ken and TK and Cody and Hikari and Yolei are all expecting. Hope you're ready for a big bill!" Matt said, sighing.

"You are? Phew! I was worried you'd be annoyed!" Matt said, sighing in relief.

"Celebration dinner? Tonight? Sure! We'll be there!" Matt replied.

"Okay, uh-huh. Bye-bye." Matt replied hanging up the phone.

"Okay guys! Celebratory dinner tonight at 8pm!" Matt cried out. Taichi whooped in celebration.

"Hai, I'm going to go get changed! Be back in a few!" I called out.

With that, we began to take our leave, Ken and I and we stepped into the shower, with our parents not knowing that we were gonna have sex.


End file.
